lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Soraryius
Overview Soraryius is a nation-state located in the middle of the continent of Tierra del Fuego. It has four members: TV306 and YellowEevee22, who are twin sisters in real life; their friend, 11poopie; and the hard working R3tr0gue, who was invited by 11poopie. History The soon to be Leaders of Soraryius originally joined Goomnest (now known as Goomlandia) on March 24th. TV306 and YellowEevee22 had the idea to create Soraryius on March 25th. Major Events March 30th: * TV306 and YellowEevee22 officially broke off from Goomnest to form Soraryius. * The first building to be built was the port. The bridge on top and the three tower structures on a nearby island also was built during this time. Between March and May: * The Dragon Head build is started. April 19th: * Built Brain Stem Statue at Goomnest. * Started building an embassy at Goomnest. May 27th: * Soraryius is involved in the war against RaVVsend, later known as The Unnecessary War. May 28th: * Soraryius starts building a wall to protect the upcoming capital city. Soraryius plans to build their capital city within the walls and build towns outside the walls in the future. * The Dragon Head build is completed. May 29th: * YellowEevee22 started forming a peninsula in Soraryius's land into a large farm. * A tower is built that goes through a small mountain, named Tama Tower by YellowEevee22. May 31st: * The wall is finished and named. June 3rd: * Remade the banner for Soraryius. June 5th: * Tama Tower is completed. * A large new build is started. (The soon-to-be house for TV306 and YellowEevee22) June 6th: * Built 3 small dirt/wood houses in Magnolia. They connect to a new roadway system. * Lanterns and a lighting system were created to connect all the houses. June 8th: * The house is completed, furnished, and named, the "Magnolia Manor". June 9th: * More small dirt/wood houses built. * A trade hub is established. * A Northern dock system is planned for easier access to the trade hub. June 13th: * Northern dock system is finished. July 26th: * Created first restaurant. * Idea for Restaurant Project started. July 30th: * Claimed Soleil Islands. * Planning Soleil Islands Production Project. August 25th: * 11poopie officially joins Soraryius. August 26th: * The government system is edited between the newly named, "Soraryius Big Three". August 28th: * The Dragon Head Statue was added as a IBWH site August 31st: * The 9 pieces on Soraryius's map and 2 gifted named diamonds from ToeGANG were stolen, therefore the "closed door policy" was implemented in the Magnolia Manor. * The chest room was renovated to incorporate the maps and locked using wooden doors. * The disco room is also renovated as a locked area September 6th: * R3tr0gue officially joined Soraryius. Landmarks The Capital City, Magnolia 盐 Yan Yan is the first build that Soraryius completed. It is the port (and the staircase above it) that connects Magnolia with Chushin island. It is currently being used as a temporary home as Soraryius has yet to build any house-like structures. たま塔 Tama Tower Groundwork for the tower completed on May 29th. This tower goes through the Dragon Mountain and into the sky. It has multiple floors and a winding staircase climbing up. Completed June 5th. 龙头 The Dragon Head A large scale build started sometime around March and completed May 28th. This landmark can be seen from Goomlandia. Magnolia Manor A large, two-story structure built of mainly stone bricks. Houses TV306, YellowEevee22, and 11poopie and contains a majority of the redstone creations of Soraryius. Inside are many rooms, including a chest room, disco room, kelp farm area, smelting area, bedroom, and barrel room. Completed June 8th. 中間島 Chukan Island 三角形 Sankakkei The Sankakkei are the three tower structures built on Chushin Island. There is one small tower made of granite blocks. A larger stone brick tower is located next to the granite building. Finally, the largest building is made of birch wood and oak logs. Originally they were built to be watchtowers. Due to location conveniences, instead the towers are used for stables. During the 1.14 troubles, all of Soraryius's animals including their numerous horses, llamas, and livestock disappeared from the Sankakkei. 農業 Nogyo Peninsula This peninsula is the location where numerous farms will be built. Currently YellowEevee22 is working on transforming the land into fertile land suitable for crops to grow. 太阳岛 Soleil Islands This island will be built on soon, consisting of many smaller islands. A restaurant chain and plaza are currently being planned. Political Policy Currently, Soraryius only has three members. Power is shared equally between Tv306, YellowEevee22, and 11poopie. The government system is an oligarchy, named the "Soraryius Big Three". Currently the government is being experimented on and will be altered if any loopholes are found. Here are the current positions in the government: TV306 - President (Title is just "President") * Is able to give ideas about projects/trades * Gives confirmation on any projects * Gives confirmation on any trades * Able to act under the pretense of an "emergency situation" without confirmation with the board (Any "emergency situation" movements that are later deemed not emergencies will be revoked) 11poopie - Secretary of Health and Human Services * Oversees projects and their proceedings * Keeps track of what other (nonexistent) members are doing * Keeps any information/statistics on (nonexistent) members * Approves new members to Soraryius * Conducts any information gathering on specific events * Suggests political moves to the board YellowEevee22 - Officer of Foreign Trade * Oversees any foreign trade and foreign alliances/enemies * Is the official Treasurer, and keeps track of any materials * Has the final say in whether we go into war or not * Reports on any world news and suggests actions Since Soraryius's two members were originally part of Goomnest, they were originally allied with Goomlandia. However, due to the aggression shown from Goomlandia during the land dispute with 06Smg05 (or Bagel), Soraryius instead withdrew their alliance and became neutral to Goomlandia. Before The Unnecessary War, Soraryius was truly neutral with no alliances to any nation. However, this changed when RaVVsend declared war. RaVVsend is located near Soraryius, which inevitably would have drawn the latter into the war. Soraryius allied with their neighbor, toeGANG, to fight who they both thought was the "warmonger". To prevent unnecessary allied fighting, toeGANG requested Soraryius to ally themselves with Sylvia, which they accepted. Currently, due to the tensions with The Unnecessary War, Soraryius is allied to both toeGANG and Sylvia. Soraryius also is allied to Voidnest and Aomi. After August 25th, Soraryius shifted from being a diarchy to an oligarchy.Category:States Category:Nation-States Category:Tierra del Fuegan States